


I'd Like That

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best day of Lydia's summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between seasons four and five, with spoilers up through "Tattoo."

Lydia awoke to the sun peeking through the curtains of her hotel room window. Pulling the curtains aside, she took in the sight of the Eiffel Tower. The redhead smiled; even after a week, she still had a hard time believing she was in Paris.

A knock at her hotel door caught Lydia’s attention. She opened it her mother, fully dressed, standing on the other side. “Good morning, sleepyhead” Natalie said to her daughter, a smile on her face.

“Morning, Mom” said Lydia.

“I’m off to the d’Orsay” said Natalie. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

“I’m positive” said Lydia. “I’m probably just going to go shopping today.”

“Well, enjoy yourself” said Natalie. As she made her way to the elevator, she called over her shoulder “And don’t spend too much money.”

“I won’t” Lydia promised before shutting the door to the hotel room. When she was finally alone, she jumped in the shower. She spent a good 45 minutes in there, enjoying the feeling of hot water on her skin. After she had dried off, she dressed and did her hair and makeup.

Lydia made her way down to the lobby and into the café just across the street. Sitting down at a table, she ordered a croissant and a cup of coffee. She ate the croissant while she looked up directions to the train station on her phone.

When she was finished eating, Lydia paid her server and began walking towards the nearest Metro station. She hopped onto a train that took her to Gare du Nord, where she found her way to the train that would take her to London.

Taking her seat on the train, Lydia relaxed. She put on her headphones and began to listen to some music to help put her in the right mood for the afternoon she had planned.

When Lydia’s train arrived in London, she made sure she was one of the first ones off the train, ahead of all the vacationers with their large suitcases. She didn’t have a whole lot of time—her train back to Paris would be leaving in just over five hours—and she intended to make the most of the time she did have in London.

Lydia rushed out into the station, where she was nearly carried away by a tidal wave of tourists hurrying to catch their trains. There, waiting for her, was Jackson.

Lydia ran over to her ex-boyfriend. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she leaned in for a kiss.

After a few minutes, when they were both ready to come up for air, Jackson pulled away. Brushing a strand of hair off of her cheek, he said “I’ve missed you.”

Lydia smiled at him. “I missed you too” she said.

Taking her hand in his own, Jackson began to guide her towards the exit to the train station, where his car was parked. “So, what do you want to do during your day in London?” he asked her.

Lydia laughed. “Can we just go back to your place?” she asked.

Jackson laughed too. “I’d like that.”


End file.
